forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Viking
"The world fears us. We are the favored of the gods. We plunder new lands. We raid and we grow strong. We live for battle, ready to die in glory." The Vikings 'are one of the four playable factions in ''For Honor. Previously thought to have vanished, the Vikings have returned - in great numbers - from across the sea.Raiding the Raiders mission, Boats Observable They have come to take new lands, plunder, expand the clans and reclaim their ancient homeland in the North. Hundreds of clans now dominate amidst the cold and icy tundra. The Vikings are the undisputed power of the rivers and seas. In their pursuit to gain the approval of their gods in Valhalla, the Vikings live for battle and glory as they seek out riches and new land, destroying everything in their path to gain it. Overview The Vikings are a loose coalition of hundreds of clans and tribes, the most powerful being '''The Warborn. Alliances are easily formed and just as easily broken. Disputes and conflicts are par for the course but any outsiders will see them in a state of perpetual war. Technologically speaking they are the most primitive, the frozen tundra of Valkenheim impeding their growth, but underestimate their resourcefulness at your own peril. For Vikings, honor is tied to reputation. Bravery, nobility, magnanimity, a sense of fair play, respect for others, and the strength to do what is right is praised. Acts of cowardice and treachery are reviled. Freedom is highly valued and the act of taking someone prisoner is to make them your slave.Reconnaissance mission, Mercy and Honor Observable Notable Clans Symbol Emblem Significance *Freedom *Raiders *Clan Colors *Red - Passion and Danger *Black - Death and Harshness Classes Equipment "On the battlefield, we are ruthless beasts, Unleashing our fury upon the weak. Only in the madness of the war, do we truly feel alive. Unburdened by the fear of death, we rejoice in battle, Welcoming a worthy end that will grant us entry into Valhalla. Our strength and ferocity are unmatched and unstoppable. There is no choice. Join the Warborn or die." Armor The armor sported by the Warborn is made of a mix of toughened leather and furs over chain mail, adorned with small iron plates and distinct war paint. Each class of Viking has a distinct helmet design. Weapon Dane Axe - An axe head atop a long pole shaft, suitable and only worthy in the hands of the strongest and bravest warriors. While the axe head allows for some wide and crushing swings, the butt of the axe on the other end of the shaft can be used for some surprising maneuvers. Hand Axes - The Berserker's choice of weaponry, which they wield one in each hand. Their size makes them perfect for being swung one after another with ease or be thrown at enemies. Ulfberht - This short sword is ideal for one-handed use and can cut down enemies in a few short strokes. The Ulfberht were descendants of the spatha style sword which came to replace the gladius in the Roman Empire. Round Shield - It is believed no Viking should be without his shield. Despite popular belief, round shields were neither clunky nor cumbersome, especially in the hands of a trained warrior. They were often used to deflect sword blows and can be used as a blunt weapon to knock enemies off balance. Spear - The polearm of choice for the Vikings, spears outreached the sword while staying short enough for one-handed use. Valkyries can be seen using the spear together with a shield. If all else fails, the spear can be hurdled at the enemy at long range, with some Vikings capable of throwing two at once, one in each hand. Claymore - The heaviest sword ever made. It penetrates the defenses of the opponent's shield and armor and allowed for heavy strikes and slashes. The sheer weight of the weapon meant that great momentum could be built up for every strike. However, center of mass had to be trained into the body of its user, or else each swing would be too unbalanced. Hatchet and Dagger - The hatchet has long been a Viking weapon but pairing it with a speedy dagger makes the Shaman extremely unpredictable and savage. The smallest pair of weapons among the vikings, the Shaman can crack skulls and gouge the innards of her foe with these weapons. War Hammer - A blunt weapon that utilizes a large striking head in conjunction with a handle that can be used one handed or two handed. Expert use of this weapon needs strength, but also the ability to use its weight-head's momentum for devastating strikes and explosive knockback. Notable Vikings *''The Raider'' - The main protagonist of the Viking campaign, eventually leading their people on the Great Raid. *''Gudmundr'' - A devoted Viking Jarl who tried to defend Svengard during the Blackstone Legion's assault. *''Helvar'' - An easy going Warborn Berserker that accompanies The Raider during the campaign. *''Ragnar'' - A selfish Viking Raider leader who stole and plundered from other Viking's villages. *''Runa'' - A brash Viking Valkyrie who accompanies The Raider during the campaign. *''Siv the Ruthless'' - An evidently ruthless Berserker warlord that captured many Vikings of the Warborn Clan. *''Stigandr'' - A tactically-minded Viking Warlord who was appointed Jarl by The Raider. *''Thornfinn'' - A Viking Raider who tried to defend Gransgard against The Blackstone Legion. *Heidrich - A Raider who reportedly conquered a kingdom with an army of loyal animals. *Andraste- With her dying breath, Andraste the Highlander honored Lachlan with this sword. *Bjorn - The Warlord Bjorn's runic inscriptions were said to bring good fortune. *Samhain - Her chant was the last thing Samhain the Shaman's enemies would ever hear. *Brathair - The berserker brothers fought to the death over control of Hylur's Bay. *Hulda - A female Jormungandr who one day slayed Norsemen who took shelter at her temple, feigning worship. After a sign of crashing waves sweeping their corpses away, Hulda believed her place to be on the battlefield. *Gretar - A male Jormungandr who used to be a normal Viking warrior, ever changed when the cult saved him from a losing battle. Media Images Vikings_approaching_the_coast.jpg Vikings_-_the_raider_in_action.jpg Viking_mission2.jpg Viking_mission3.jpg Viking_mission1.jpg Viking_campaign2.jpg Viking_campaign_vs_kensei.jpg Viking_at_harrowgate_watching_battle_-_for_honor.jpg Videos For Honor- Prepare For Glory As The Vikings References *Official Website - Vikings de:Wikinger es:Vikingos fr:Vikings ru:Викинги Category:Factions